Ever The Same
by MoreGlamThanYou
Summary: She ahd always been there for him. Magnus OC no romance! Oneshot songfic, takes place during Magnus's party in City of Bones, just before Clary and co. arrive.


A raven-haired beauty pushed through the crowd, shutting off the loud, upbeat music with a flick of her wrist. She wore a short dress, zebra-striped with tons of neon colors, and thigh-high, rainbow, boots with three inch heels. A murmur spread through the crowd when the music stopped, but the second the girl stepped onto the stage in the center off the room, all eyes were on her, including that of the host, who had an amused smile on his lips. "I know, I know. Now shut the hell up!" She snapped, making a mic stand, complete with a microphone appear in front of her. When she faced the crowd, it was plain to see that her eyes were a nearly glowing, neon purple, and slit-pupiled, like that of a cat. When she spoke, the room feel into near silence. "Now, today's my brother's birthday, even if he refuses to admit it," Her enchanting eyes fell onto Magnus, but no one paid any attention., "So I'm here to surprise him. This song's for you, bro." A guitar rift started playing from the speakers.

"_We were drawn from the weeds_

_We were brave like soldiers_

_Falling down under the pale moonlight_

_You were holding to me_

_Like a someone broken_

_And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now_

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart_

_Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down_" As the words fell from her mouth, Magnus smiled, moving forward towards the stage unconsciously. Memories of days past, of all the times that he'd called for the one person who was always there for him, all the times she'd held him as he fell apart.

"_Fall on me_

_Tell me everything you want me to be_

_Forever with you forever in me_

_Ever the same_" The words got to him, found his heart. Forever, and they had forever. They'd always have forever, him and her.

"_We would stand in the wind_

_We were free like water_

_Flowing down_

_Under the warmth of the sun_

_Now it's cold and we're scared_

_And we've both been shaken_

_Hey, look at us_

_Man, this doesn't need to be the end_" Once again, memories flooded the warlock. He remembered being young, afraid. Be he hadn't been alone. He'd never been alone.

"_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart_

_Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down_

_Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be_

_Forever with you_

_Forever in me_

_Ever the same_

_Call on me_

_I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me_

_Forever it's you_

_Forever in me_

_Ever the same_" Magnus couldn't count the times he'd fallen back on her, or the times she'd fallen on him. For practically as long as he could remember, she'd only been a message away, if not closer. He unconsciously fingered the chunk of white stone that hung from a silver chain about his neck, one that was identically to the stone hanging from the singer's neck.

"_You may need me there_

_To carry all your weight_

_But you're no burden I assure_

_You tide me over_

_With a warmth I'll not forget_

_But I can only give you love_" The girl onstage had given Magnus so much more than her love. She'd given her strength, her heart, her soul. They were closer than blood siblings could be, closer than anyone could be, really.

"_Fall on me__ tell me everything you want me to be_

_Forever with you_

_Forever in me_

_Ever the same_

_Call on me_

_I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me_

_Forever it's you_

_Forever in me_

_Ever the same_

_Forever with you_

_Forever in me_

_Ever the same_" The raven-haired beauty smiled at her brother as the song drew to a close. She leaped gracefully form the stage, turning the upbeat music back on as she did. She walked towards the door that she knew to lead to Magnus's room, beckoning with one long, pale finger for him to follow.

The second the door feel shut behind him, he threw his arms around the considerably smaller girl. "Nellie. Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you." He said crushing his sister to him.

"Uh, Magnus? You're getting your glitter in my hair," She said, good naturedly. He pulled back, and she reached up a hand to wipe away a tear on his cheek. "Happy birthday, brother."

He hadn't noticed he was crying.

_

* * *

_

AN- So. This was majorly OOC for Magnus, but meh. If you wanna know more about Nelphara Bane, (the girl in the story) her (non-romantic) relationship with Magnus, and her story, message me. I have a few unpublished stories on my computer, one of which details her life story. ;D They're mostly unfinished, but ya get what ya get. Review, even if ya hate it!


End file.
